1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible barbecue grill, particularly to one having a body in a box shape capable of being pivoted with two side plates respectively disposed at both side walls thereof and a cover plate disposed at a rear wall thereof, each of the two side plates provided with a plurality of engagement grooves; a plurality of positioning members capable of being screwed with the cover plate for connecting the two side plates and the cover plate when the body is extended; and, a supporting frame capable of being placed across the two side plates of the body for supporting a grid member, by which a combination of the aforementioned components enables the collapsible barbecue grill of the present invention to be quickly extended or folded with easiness, and to be convenient for carrying and storage only with occupied minimal space when folded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a known conventional barbecue grill 1 has a body 10 provided with a grid member 11 placed thereon and legs 12 fixed to a bottom of the body 10 by screw members 120, as shown in FIG. 1. However, it is very inconvenient and time-consuming for users to take the legs 12 apart from the known barbecue grill 1 by unscrewing all the screw members 120 when the known barbecue grill 1 is not in use. Moreover, the known barbecue grill 1 is limited to be used in a fixed position without the possibility of being turned in different directions for users to choose a better grilling direction at any time or adjusted to various heights for users to select preferred heights according to the needs of users in different heights for a comfortable barbecue.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a collapsible barbecue grill capable of being quickly extended in use or folded for the convenience of carrying.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a collapsible barbecue grill having a body in a box shape capable of being pivoted with two side plates respectively disposed at both side walls thereof and a cover plate disposed at a rear wall thereof, each of the two side plates provided with at least one passage formed therein and an insert groove disposed at a rear end thereof, a plurality of engagement grooves disposed at one side of each passage, two slots respectively disposed in proper places of both sides of the cover plate; a plurality of positioning members capable of being screwed with the cover plate for connecting the two side plates and the cover plate when the body is extended; and, a supporting frame capable of being placed across the two side plates of the body for supporting a grid member.